Story Of Her Life
by Veraaaxo
Summary: Maura's life is about to change. Can Jane help her through this hard time? Rizzles eventually! The story is better than the summary I can give you that! DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters or the show or anything (too bad though)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Maura stood in front of the grave holding Jane's arm. It had been a week now but she still couldn't believe it; Ian, her husband, dead by a car accident.

After a few seconds her legs gave out and her knees hit the grass. She put her head in her hands and starts to cry

"Why him Jane?" She hiccupped while looking at the grave again. "He didn't deserve this, did he?" She looked at her friend.

"No sweetie he didn't." Jane gave her friend a sad smile and sat down on her knees next to Maura. Maura whipped away her tears. She hates to look vulnerable. She kept looking at the grave with a glazed look. _Why him?_ She kept thinking.

She sat down on her knees for a few more minutes before she stood up again.

"Jane, can you take me home?" Maura said as she waited for her friend to get up too.

"Yes of course!" Jane stood up and wrapped her arms around Maura pulling her in for a big hug. "You did great today! You were so strong!" She whispers in Maura's ear. Maura simply just stood there. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She never lost anyone this close. "Come on let's go." Jane says and leads the way towards the car.

It was a private funeral. Only Maura, Jane, Angela, Frost, Korsak, Frankie and Tommy were attending it. Ian's parents died a few years ago and Maura's parents were too busy to come. They would come over next week to visit the grave and to just be there for their daughter.

Ian was driving home from visiting some new made friends. They had hang out at the Dirty Robber. He only had one beer when he was driving back to his wife. There was however another drunk driver who pushed Ian's car off the road. It was just an hour later that Maura got the call her husband died in a car accident. The now widow cried her eyes out. It took her an hour before she was able to pick herself up and call Jane and tell her the awful news. Just 20 minutes after Jane heard the news she was at Maura's place to show her support.

There was a silence the whole ride back to Maura's place. Maura only stared out the car with her with tears filled up eyes. Jane sometimes looked at her friend to check up on her. But every time she looked Maura hadn't moved an inch. She hated to see Maura this sad, but she knew there would be a long road ahead of them.

The only thing she could do was be strong and be there for Maura in every way she could.

When they finally pulled up at Maura's driveway Maura stepped out of the car.

"Thank you Jane." She closed the car door and walked towards the front door of her house. Before she opened the door she looked at Jane one more time and returned to the car. As she walked up to the car the homicide detective opened the window.

"Jane, would you like to come in?" Maura asked not wanting to be a pain in the ass.

"I'd love to," Jane responded "Let me just park the car okay, be right back." She closed the window and started to park her car on Maura's driveway.

In the meantime Maura opened the front door and found herself crying on the couch just seconds later. Five minutes later Jane walked in. It broke Jane's heart to see her best friend this broken. She sat next to the ME on the couch and pulled her in for a hug.

"Shhh, it's okay Maura. We'll get through this together." Jane comforted her as the honey blond buried her face in Jane's shoulders and returned the hug.

"I know it's hard to lose someone, but you still got me and ma and even Tommy and Frankie. Things will get better from now on. I promise." The brunette rubbed her best friend's back and kissed her temple softly.

After ten more minutes of crying and comforting words Maura finally let go of Jane.

"Jane," she almost whispered "will you promise you'll always be there for me no matter what happens?" Maura looked up so their gaze met.

"Of course I will Maur, you know that right?! Why ask me now?" Jane looked confused. She just told Maura she would always be there for her.

"I need to tell you something Jane…" Maura looked down as she put her hands on her lap.

"What is it Maur you're scaring me!" Jane said having no clue of what Maura was about to say. The nerve wrecking 10 seconds of silence made Jane fidget. Just as Maura she rarely fidgeted. Only at very stressful moments like this.

"I-I-I'm… I'm pregnant"

* * *

><p><strong>AN So this is the fist (multiple chapter) fanfic I'm posting here! I'm also posting this story on wattpad so if you see anything simular it's mine. I'm sorry if I make any grammar mistakes but I try not to make any. Please review? It would mean a lot to me! Thank you for reading, next chapter soon xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_I-I-I'm… pregnant"_

The second those words left Maura's mouth the tears started streaming down her face. She turned away from Jane. She buried her head in her hands and placed her elbows on her lap.

Jane looked shocked. She so hadn't expected this. She knew Maura and Ian both wanted children but she would have never guessed they were going so fast. They were only married for 6 months when Ian had his accident.

But there was no time to worry about that. Maura needed her. She was going to be a single parent. She was going to have to raise a baby all by herself and Jane needed to support her in every way she could. She rubbed her hand on Maua's back as a sign of compassion.

"Maura…" She felt a single tear escape her eyes as she whispered her best friends name "I just- I don't know what to say."

At those words Maura turned back to Jane and lifted her head.

"Jane I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me?" It wasn't a question; it was a plead. She couldn't afford to lose her best friend at this point. She needed her. How was she supposed to raise a child on her own while still dealing with the loss of her husband.

"Maura baby, I could never be mad at you for wanting to be happy!" Jane gave Maura a sad smile which she returned.

"Okay listen to me" Jane placed Maura's hands in her own "We're going to get through this together okay? You're going to take all the time you need to deal with you loss. After you've dealt with the loss, you're going to focus on the baby. You're going to take care of it and you're going to be the best mom in the world."

At those words Maura closed her eyes and turned her head away from Jane's. Jane let go of her hands, cupped Maura's face and turned it towards her own. Maura opened her red, swollen eyes again and looked in those of Jane.

"And you know what Maur? I'm going to be right here, right behind you. And every time you feel like you're about to break down, I'll be the one to catch you when you fall. You don't have to do this on your own Maura. Like I said earlier, you've got me, ma, Tommy, Frankie and you've got your own parents."

It took a few more encouraging words and a few more hugs for Maura to be convinced that everything would be okay. "Thank you so much Jane." She whispered in the detective's ear as she gave her a hug.

"You are very welcome Maura."

Jane was the one to pull away from the hug after holding Maura friend for more than 5 minutes. She stood up and reached out her hand for Maura's

"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up. There's make-up all over your face." Maura chuckled and accepted Jane's hand. Jane swung her arm around Maura's back and held her like she was about to faint.

"Jane I might be a mess mentally but physically I'm perfectly capable of walking myself." Maura got the brunette's hand and placed it next to the tall body where the arm belonged to.

She walked up the stairs to the bathroom where she started to wipe away the make-up off her face. It was the first time she saw herself after the funeral. She looked terrible; her eyes were swollen and red, she had huge periorbital circles or as Jane would say 'dark circles under her eyes' and her standard expression was a sad one.

When she finished cleaning her face Maura walked to her closet and picked up some sweatpants and a big BPD hoodie Jane once left at her place.

While Maura was upstairs doing her thing Jane was making some dinner for the both of them. She knew for a fact Maura hadn't had a proper meal since she got the news about Ian. Neither had she though; she spent most of her time at work or at Maura's. Her mother made sure she had breakfast and lunch but it had been since forever since she had a normal dinner.

Jane's face dropped the second she saw Maura's fridge. She had nothing but organic and biological food. She reached her phone and ordered some takeout food.

An hour later the two ladies sat at the dining table eating Chinese. Jane had a beer and Maura a glass of water. During dinner Jane tried to avoid the conversation they needed to have about the baby. She wanted Maura to be the one to bring the subject up. After finishing their dinner Jane offered to clean everything up so Maura could sit at the couch. When Jane was finished she placed herself next to Maura.

"Can I ask you something Jane?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Will you stay with me tonight? And just lie next to me in bed? Not as a couple thing, obviously, but I don't really want to be alone right now."

"Yea of course. You want to go to bed now?" Maura nodded and Jane led the way to the bedroom.

"There are some PJ's for you in the top drawer. I assume you would want to wear something different to sleep in. You can change in the bathroom." Maura instructed as she got herself comfortable in the bed. She had already put away all of Ian's stuff: she didn't want her grieving process to be ruined because she still had to get rid of his stuff.

"I'll be right back." Jane walked to the bathroom and changed. With 7 minutes she lay next to Maura and played the big spoon.

"Night Maura."

"Good night Jane"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The following morning Jane woke up. She looked at the alarm clock to see it was only 7.30 am. She turned on her other side looking at an empty bed. She quickly sat up and scanned the room but there was no sign of Maura

"Maura? Where are you?" She yelled as she got out of bed. She heard a noise coming from the bathroom so she walked towards it.

She opened the door and stiffened at the sight in front of her. Maura was hanging over the toilet emptying her stomach.  
>Jane rushed over to her and held her hair up. She rubbed her friend's back and said some comforting words.<p>

"I'm sorry" Maura said as she was finally done "I didn't want to wake you up." She looked up at Jane with an apologizing look.

"Don't be sorry maur, I guess we'll be dealing with this for a long time huh." Jane let go Maura's hair and stood up waiting for Maura to do the same.

"We?" Maura sounded irritated "YOU are not the one pregnant right?! YOU don't have to be going through this every morning!" Maura finally stood up, walked to the master bedroom and sat on the end of the bed.

"Sorry I just thought-"

"Ugh just forget about it!" And with that Maura stormed out of the bedroom down to the living room. Jane decided to just let her be for a moment. She went back to the bathroom to take a shower and fresh herself up.

Meanwhile downstairs Maura was sitting on the couch. The clock already said 8.15 am. She realized she overreacted and that her hormones took over her. She walked to the kitchen to make some breakfast and searched for the right words to apologize for her outburst to Jane. She decided she wanted to talk about the baby. She knew at some point she had to explain everything and she'd rather not put it off.

After 15 minutes or so Maura finished breakfast and Jane came down the stairs. When she saw the toast and scrambled laid out on the plate perfectly she smiled.

"Where did I deserve this for?" She sat down on the chair across Maura.

"I owe you an apology. I was being very rude this morning and my pregnancy hormones were taking over." Maura placed her fork on the plate preparing herself mentally for 'the talk'. "I'm sorry Jane."

"It's okay Maura. I understand" Jane gave the ME a small smile.

"Jane I think… uhm, I think I have to tell you about this." Maura placed her hand on her tummy which was still relatively flat.

"Okay," Jane pushed her plate away to sign she had enough "but only if you're ready to talk about it."

"I'm ready." Maura took a deep breath and then started

"Ian and I… we really wanted a baby. We knew each other for so long and we just felt this was the right time to start a family. So we tried and right after the first time we- I was expecting." She looked down and fought to keep the tears from streaming.

"How far along are you?" Jane asked as calm as she could.

"I'm at six weeks now. I have an appointment at the doctor's office in two weeks." A single tear flowed down her cheek. "When I told Ian he was ecstatic. He lifted me up and we sat on the couch and cuddled all night." She chuckled at the thought of it.

"And now?" Jane saw how hard this was for Maura to talk about. "You do plan to keep it right?"

"Of course I do Jane!" Maura shot a look at her "I'm just… I'm so scared Jane. Scared that if I'm going to look at it I can't love it because it reminds me of Ian." She finally allowed the tears to fully escape her eyes.

"Oh Maura," Jane walked to the other side of the table and wrapped her arms around her friend's neck

"That won't happen, I promise you. When you're going to look at him or her you're going to see this beautiful creature that you made. And even if he or she looks like Ian you are going to love it anyway because it's something you've always wanted! And he or she will love you too, unconditionally." Jane returned to her seat across Maura.

"Are you sure?" Maura hiccupped "I mean, what am I going to tell him or her when he or she asks what happened with Ian? I don't know if I'll be able talk about it."

"You're just going to tell the truth. And he or she will understand."

"Okay," Maura took a deep breath and continued "but what about my work? And my parents and your family? I'm going to tell my parents when they are here. They should be arriving late tonight or tomorrow, my mother agreed to call me when she landed. But I don't know when I'm ready to tell Angela. Don't get me wrong she's very nice but once she knows whole BPD will know.." Maura looked down at the carpet.

"Tell me what?" Angela asked from the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hi guys. Thank you all so much for reading and following and the whole shabam! I really hope y'all are liking this fic so far. So please review! Reviews might make me write faster ;) xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Tell me what?" Angela asked from the doorway_

Maura practically jumped off her chair seeing the older woman standing in her doorway.  
>"JEZUS MA" Jane yelled at her mother. "How many times do I have to tell you you've gotta knock?! Damn, how long have you been standing there?"<p>

"Long enough to know there's something you two girls are hiding for me." She said placing herself at the head of the table so she could see both of the two other women sitting at the table.

Maura's panicked eye's searched for Jane's but Jane was too focused on her mother. She knew her mother well enough to know she wouldn't stop until she knew the truth. But so did Maura know. The ME cringed at the idea of telling Angela what was going on.

"Maura?" Jane asked looking worried at her friend. After a few seconds Maura picked herself up.

"I think that uhm… I think she needs to know. I mean I can't keep it a secret for much longer." She looked at Jane and placed a hand on her stomach again.

"You sure? You don't have to you know, at least not until you're ready."

Angela watched the conversation and sat up straight preparing for whatever she was about to hear. She wasn't sure what it was yet, but she knew it was about to change everything.

"Maura you can tell me everything. And if you want it to stay a secret I can play along with you." The older woman spoke trying to reassure the honey blonde.

"Thank you Angela, that means a lot." It was quiet for a moment but Maura finally broke the silence by naming some conditions. "Can you first promise me to not be mad at me?" A nod came from Angela's direction. Jane grabbed Maura's free hand as support. "And more important you have to swear you won't tell anybody else!" Maura sounded almost threatening but again Angela nodded.

"So what is it?" She asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant. It's Ian's." Finally Maura said it and she squeezed Jane's hand. Angela gasped and put her hand in front of her mouth.

The three women spent their entire morning talking about the baby. Jane and her mother both had the weekend off and Maura still had two days left before she had to go back to work. Maura and Angela were mostly talking and Jane was just listening. Because whatever happened, Angela and Maura would have a connection with each other Jane would never have with Maura; They were both mothers. They talked about prenatal vitamins and maternity clothes Maura would soon have to purchase. Angela told her how amazing and special it was to see Jane for the first time and how clumsy their gynecologist was.

Jane decided to clean up the breakfast stuff while Maura and her mother kept on talking. She put down the plates in the dishwasher and watched the scene from the kitchen. Maura looked so happy. She finally had that sparkle in her eyes again that was missing for a week now. She was quit glad her mom knew. She was the only one who really knew how it felt to be a mom. Sure there was Constance, but she had never really been there for Maura. She never carried a child or gave birth. And yes Maura's relationship with Hope was improving, but Jane just knew Maura wasn't ready to talk with her about stuff like this.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sounds she hadn't heard for a while. A sound she hoped to hear so many more times. Maura's laugh was the most happy thing ever. At the sound of it Jane started laughing herself. Hearing that again she knew everything would get better from now on. She knew Maura would be able to deal with the loss and she knew Maura would love her child so much.

After two more hours of baby talk between Maura and Angela and Jane sitting on the couch watching the football game she missed from yesterday the older woman finally walked towards her daughter and gave her a hug.

"Take care of her Janie, she's going to need you. It'll be hard and she'll be mad at you a lot, but she needs her best friend right now." Angela whispered.

"Of course ma." She said and pulled away. Angela smiled at her daughter one more time and then walked back to the guest house.

Not too much later Maura joined Jane on the couch. "You two seemed to have a good time." Jane smiled at Maura.

"Yes we did. I think it's good we told her Jane. I mean I really appreciate all your support you have shown so far but it's nice to talk to someone who can, you know, relate." Maura tried not to offend or upset her.

"It's okay I understand." They sat and continued to watch the game. Maura decided it might be good for her to get some distraction. Jane yelled at the tv and tried to pay attention while Maura gave her a history on how you'd have to cross the space-time-continuum to change the outcome.

The day had gone by quickly and Constance had let Maura know there were some problems with their private jet so they wouldn't arrive until tomorrow. Jane had agreed on staying at Maura's place for a few more change. She had gone home to pick up some clothes and to get Joe Friday. So far Tommy had been walking her.  
>Although everything seemed fine in Jane's condo she knew it wasn't she had been behind with all her payments for 2 months now. Since she bought her condo everything went wrong and she had to pay it all by herself. She didn't want to ask for a loan because she didn't want to be haunted by the bank for forever but she knew she had to find a way to save money. She never wanted Ian dead but now that he was, she could live at Maura's, help her friend and spend less on electrician bills and water bills.<p>

Back at Maura's place she stayed in the guest room. She had her own bedroom and her own bed which was even bigger than her own. Once she had returned at her temporary home Maura had left a note that said she already went to and that Jane could make herself comfortable. Jane decided to go to bed too. She needed to be in her best shape for when Maura's parents came. Maura would need her support and she needed to be able to give it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN PLEASE READ. I had a guest review on one of my previous chapters which I would like to explain. It said somthing like: "It reads like this has been written by a child who has no idea about death, marrige and pregnancy." Most of it is true, though I do know things about death! But I'm only 14 and the only information I have about pregnancy is my pregnant ount in Portugal (2200 km away from her), the internet and God knows how many other fanfics. So I'm terribly sorry if the things I write aren't the way they really go but I try to make it as realistic as it can be for a 14 year old (or young :p) writer. Sorry, I just had to say that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was already Sunday and the week had gone by quicker than Maura had expected. She returned to work and was very happy to be back. It was great for her to have some distraction again. This week there hadn't been any murders so she could catch up on paperwork and correct Dr. Pike's work. She hated it when he had used her office, it was always so messy afterwards.

Her morning ritual had changed slightly due to her morning sickness but that didn't matter to her. After having yet another dinner with her parents, which she really enjoyed, she decided to call it a day and go to bed.

After rolling and turning in her bed for half an hour she gave up. She couldn't sleep. It would have been so easier to have Jane there to comfort her but after their fight on Wednesday she just couldn't.

"_Maura, there's something I need to tell you." Jane said dropping her fork immediately. They were having dinner together. Jane made pasta by her grandma's receipt._

"_What is it Jane?" Maura asks curious taking another bite of her dinner._

"_Maura I have been…" Jane took a deep breath and continued "I have been using you these last couple of days. I took advantage of you and your uhm, situation." Maura almost chocked on her pasta and looked confused at Jane. _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm broke Maura. I needed to save money so I figured that if I stayed here, I could save some money on my gas and electrician bills." Jane felt a tear slipping down her cheek. She should have just said so from the beginning. Now she totally messed up! Maura looked so mad at her and Jane couldn't blame her._

"_So this never was about helping me?" Maura asked as calm as she could but her eyes were filled with rage._

"_Of course it was Maur I just-"_

"_Jane how could you?" Maura finally let her anger, mixed with hormones, take over. "I-this has been the most difficult period of my life! I have lost my husband not even two and a half weeks ago! I found out I was pregnant, with HIS child a week before he died! He DIED Jane! And I'm going to be reminded of him every day for the rest of my life! And you, you have freaking have the guts to take advantage of me to help yourself?!" Maura was furious now, she had never been this mad, ever._

"_Maura I'm so sorry, of course I wanted to help you. It's-"_

"_Get out." Maura said calm as she brought her hand to her head and rubber her temple. When Jane didn't move she said it again. "Jane I give you 5 minutes to get your stuff and leave. Stress isn't good for the baby so if you EVER cared about me you just leave." Jane slowly stood up and walked to the guest room to get her stuff. The minute Jane walked out of the kitchen Maura buried her head in her hands and started crying. Five minutes later she heard a door close and knew that Jane had really left. _

Thinking of it makes Maura cry again. She had come to acceptance so far but she wasn't ready to forgive Jane. She wanted to be just as close to Jane as she was when she told her parents she was pregnant. She had no idea her parents would be that happy for her!

"_Angela, perfect timing! I need you to help me with something." Maura said as Angela returned from her weekly Sunday grocery shopping. _

"_Sure sweetie, what's the matter?" Angela said putting the bags on the kitchen counter._

"_Okay, but just tell me if you don't like the idea." Maura waited for a nod which Angela happily gave her before she continued "I want to tell my parents I'm pregnant tonight at dinner but it has to be special. So last night I came up with the idea that maybe you would like to make a cake with the text on it 'I'm pregnant'. So we could serve it as desert and then they would know!" Maura smiled after telling her idea._

"_Oh Maura," Angela's voice cracked "That's the most beautiful and adorable idea ever!" Angela jumped all over the younger woman and gave her a hug! "Okay so I'm gonna go back to the supermarket to buy some stuff for the cake."_

"_So that means you'll do it?" Maura's smile grew even wider._

"_Of course I will!"_

_The evening had arrived quickly and Maura was very happy to see her parents again, so she could have some distraction. She introduced her dad, Richard Isles, to Angela and Jane. Maura insisted that the detective and her mother would stay._

_Two hours had past and it was time for dessert._

_"Maura why don't you get the cake?" Angela winked and Maura nodded quickly. Her hands were now sweaty and her breath was slowly increasing. The last time she was this nervous was when she and Hope met for the first time after their row. _

_She opened the fridge door and looked at the cake. It was the first time she saw the cake and she had to say that once again Angela did a wonderful job. She carefully grabbed the plate the cake was on and closed the door with her leg. _

_She walked to the table and slowly placed the cake in front of her parents who were sitting next to each other. She quickly sat back at her own chair which was opposite of her parents' . _

_Her parents read the cake, looked at her and then looked back at Maura. There were no words needed; both Constance and Richard Isles stood up and walked up at their daughter. They both wiped away a tear of happiness and then squeezed their daughter in for a hug._

These thoughts made Maura smile immediately. She had hoped her parents would be happy but she never expected them to be this happy. Her mother had promised her she would visit her daughter every weekend so she wouldn't miss a thing of her daughters first pregnancy.

Her mother never had been very involved in Maura's life so it still surprised Maura she wanted to be now. The ME had figured that maybe the hit-and-run had really got her thinking.

As happy as she was she now had her mother by her side, it still felt like she missed something. She missed her best friend. She wanted her best friend to be there with her, to go shopping for baby stuff, to go to the ultrasounds. She missed Jane. Maybe after four days it was time to forgive, right? And with that thought Maura finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys. Please tell me what you think. Next chapter will have some explonation about why Maura said sorry when she told Jane she was pregnant. If there are things you don't like about this, please tell me but only about the story. Don't get personal please! Please review xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next Monday morning Jane walks into BPD straight to the cafeteria.  
>"Hey ma" she says and sits down at the counter "Can you make me some pancakes?" She asked looking with puppy eyes at her mother who had just walked up to her.<p>

"Have you talked to Maura yet?" Angela asks without giving answer to her daughter's question. The brunette simply shook her head. She wished she had, she really wanted to make it up to Maura but she knew what she did was wrong.

"No but we will soon." A third voice says from the coffee table. Both Angela and Jane look up to see Maura standing with a coffee and a tea in her hand.  
>"Would you like to come down to my office so we could talk?" Maura handed the coffee over to Jane.<p>

"Yes, I'd love to." She takes the coffee and follows Maura down to her office.

Once in her office Maura places down her bag on her desk and sits on the couch motioning to Jane to do the same. Jane sat down and there were a few seconds of silence. The first one to speak up was Jane "Maura I am so so so sorry! I should have told you what was going on instead of using you."

"Yes, yes you should have. But it's okay Jane. I forgive you. You know I can't stay mad at you for a longer period than a week and I really need you right now."

"Oh my God, thank you so much Maura!" Jane put down her coffee and gave Maura a hug "You seriously have no idea how much this means to me!" Jane pulled away from Maura and found a big smile on her best friend's face.

"You know I want to make it up to you for overreacting."

"Maur you don't-"

"No really Jane it's okay." Maura interrupted Jane before she could say something again. "How about you come over for dinner tonight? I'll cook something again and then we'll have time to catch up a bit. Is that okay?"

"That sounds great Maur. Okay so I have to get back upstairs now to finish some open cases but I'll see you tonight. I'll be at your place at 7 okay?" Maura nodded and Jane left. Maura still felt awful for overreacting but she was happy she and Jane were on the right path.

* * *

><p>Time had flown by and it was already Friday. Maura and her mother were both sitting in the hospital waiting to go to Maura's first ultrasound. Dinner with Jane had been lovely the other day and she and Jane had both already forgotten about their row last week. After waiting for several minutes Maura was called in to a room. She walked in and was followed by Constance.<p>

"The doctor should be here in a few minutes. If you could please lie down on the bed that would be great." The nurse said patting the bed, leaving as soon as Maura placed herself down on it.  
>She turned her head to her mother who looked just as nervous as she did.<p>

"I can't believe I'm going to see my baby in a few minutes." Maura said with a small smile on her face "Though I wish Ian could be here."

"I know darling, I can't believe it either." Constance placed a kiss on her daughters temple. "You'll do great, even without Ian. But I have to ask you something. Why did you say you were sorry when you told Jane you were pregnant?" Maura looked confused at the older woman sitting next to her.

"How do you know I said that?"

"Jane told me yesterday when you were making dinner. She didn't quit understand and was worried about it so she asked me to figure it out."

"Oh, well…" Maura sighed "I just figured that well, umh… since you and father both have a high status, me being a single parent would ruin that. And I know that some people wouldn't mind it because they know I wasn't supposed to. But I also know that there would be a few important people who would be against it and I just… kind of… guessed."

"Oh Maura, you shouldn't think about that. It isn't anyone's business and if they think it is well that sucks for them." Maura chuckled, she never heard her mother swear but when she did she found it rather amusing. "Just promise me darling you won't mind what other people think of it. Ian wouldn't want you to."

A single tear escaped Maura's face as the door opened. A tall man walked in. He had beautiful brown eyes and brown curly eyes. He had great abs which indicated he worked out at least twice a week.  
>"Oh I hope I'm not interrupting something. Hi my name is Dr. Luke Spader and I'm going to be your gynecologist during your pregnancy. You must be Dr. Maura Isles?" He reached out his hand and Maura gently shook it and nodded while doing it.<p>

"Nice to meet you Dr. Spader." She said.

"Please just call me Luke." Luke released her hand and started explaining what was going to happen. He would first do some tests to see if Maura herself was healthy and then they would look at the baby.

All the tests seemed fine. Physically there was nothing wrong with Maura. Mentally, Luke could see something had happened but he didn't want to push. He asked Maura if she could pull up her shirt so they could see the first picture of the baby. Maura lifted her shirt and reached out for her mother's hand.

"This might feel a little cold." Luke said as he squeezed the blue gel onto the tiny baby bump Maura had developed. Maura let out a high pitch as the gel touched her stomach. After a few seconds the could hear a heartbeat and saw the tiny human being on the screen.

"Maura, it's so beautiful!" Her mother said and gasped looking more closely this time at the baby. Maura nodded and a big smile appeared on her face. Here it was, her baby. The baby she and Ian made. The little reminder Ian left of how much he loved her before he was gone way too soon.

"Well, it looks like everything is healthy." Luke said breaking the peaceful silence that was in the room. "As you probably know it's too soon to tell the gender. We can tell you at your next appointment in four weeks, but I can give you the video and a picture if you want to."

"Of course I want to!" Maura laughed. With that Luke left to get the video and Maura wiped away the gel left on her tummy. After 5 minutes or so Luke handed over the dvd to Maura and closed the door as the pair left to go home.

* * *

><p>Back home Maura couldn't wait to show the video to her father and Jane. When she showed it she copied the picture and framed it. She took the picture and went to the graveyard. She walked straight to Ian's grave. She kneeled down and placed the frame next to the flowers. "Look babe," she said "this is our little baby girl or boy. You see? It's beautiful, just like you were." A tear rolled of Maura's check "I miss you so much Ian."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry it took me so long to update again. I'm very busy with school but I almost have vacation so I'll have more time to write again. Anyway, next chapter we'll find out the gender. I already know what it will be but I still want your opinio. So, boy or girl? And please add what name you want the baby to have! Thanks for all the nice reviews I got. So please keep reviewing! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was Wednesday morning and Maura was finishing up some paperwork. She was 16 weeks along now and was about to find out the gender of her baby. She had taken off all afternoon to go take the ultrasound.  
>She and Jane had been very close again. Just as Maura was thinking about it, Jane walked in her office looking rather unhappy "Hey Maur."<p>

"Hello Jane," The brunette dropped down on Maura's office couch "What is it? Is something wrong? You look somehow disappointed." Maura asked concerned.

"I uhm, I got this in my mailbox this morning" Jane pulled out an envelope out of her jacket and threw it on the side table "I'm getting kicked out of my condo. They told me my debts were too big and that they thought I would never be able to pay them myself without making other debts. So they kick me out. I've got two weeks to pack my stuff and search for a home."

"Oh my God Jane! Are they even allowed to do that?!" Maura grabbed the letter and started reading "I'm so sorry. What are you going to do now? Do you know where you'll live?"

"No, I have no idea. I guess I'll just move in with ma if that's okay with you too? I mean it's still your guest house."

"Of course that's okay. You know if you want to I've got a spare room. You can stay there as well. I know you'd prefer that instead of living with Angela." Maura offered Jane. Jane looked surprised but when Maura had put on a big smile Jane nodded heavily and the doctor and the detective shared a brief hug and a lot of 'thank you'. "Jane I've got an ultrasound later today. Would you like to come with me? I'll find out the gender so maybe that will take your mind off of things!" Maura sounded excited.

"I'd love to." Jane gave her friend a smile. "So that means you'll have to pick out the color for the nursery as well right?" Maura nodded "I'll help you paint when the time comes. I used to help my dad paint when ma wanted another color in their bedroom again. Anyway I have to get back to work again. I'll drive you to the hospital so I'll pick you up around lunch time kay? See ya" And with that Jane left.

The honey blonde was processing what just had happened. Her best friend got kicked out of her own condo and will now move in with her. Maura was excited about it. It wasn't the first time Jane was moving in with her, but this time she knew the reason. Maura knew that this time would be different and way better.

* * *

><p>It was 14.30 pm and Jane and Maura were waiting in the waiting room. Maura was less nervous this time and far more excited. When her name was called, Maura knew exactly what to do. She lied down on the table and waited for dr. Spader to come in. After a few minutes he walked in. "Hello Maura how are you doing?"<p>

"Hello dr. Spader I am doing just fine thank you. This is my friend Jane by the way." She pointed at Jane. Jane and Luke shared a brief look and then Luke continued.

"You can call me Luke Maura, that's okay. If you want to please lift up your shirt so we can take a look at your baby." Maura lifted up her shirt as the other doctor said and waited for the gel to be squirted on. She cringed as the cold gel hit her clearly visible baby bump but forgot the feeling as soon as she saw the image appearing on the monitor.

"So Maura, would you like to know the gender?" Luke asked and when he turned his head he was met with a big nod. "Okay then. Well, I can tell you. It's a girl. Congratulations Maura, you're going to be mother of a girl. I'll get the dvd and a picture now. You can wipe of the gel and then I'll see you in 4 weeks again."

Maura wiped away the gel and sat up straight again. "I'm going to have a baby girl." She said quietly, realizing it as the words left her mouth.  
>"She was so beautiful. And she's growing in me. I always thought of it as a normal and natural thing, but now that it's happening to me it feels like it's some sort of miracle. Ian would have loved her."<p>

"Maura," Jane almost whispered "She was the most precious and beautiful human being I have ever seen. And you are going to be the best mom ever to that little baby. And I know that up there, Ian has seen it all and that he is so proud of you."

Meanwhile they had gotten the dvd and were on their way home. "Maur you want to go to Ian's grave first? Or just go home?"

"I'd rather just go home and tell my parents. And I have to find a name and a color for the nursery and start shopping clothes and" Jane cut Maura off before she could continue with her to-do-list.

"Woah take it easy cowgirl, you still have four months left okay. Time enough."

When they arrived at Maura's place she called her parents first to invite them over for dinner so she could tell them the baby news. Her mother had stayed in a hotel nearby so she could visit her daughter more often. Her father was in Cambridge for work but always made time for his daughter if she asked him to.

Several minutes after she was done calling her parents, Maura decided to take a shower. She had no intention of hurrying since her mother was the one willing to cook a meal for that night. Jane would go out and have dinner with Angela so it would really be a family dinner. Maura walked to the bathroom and removed her make-up. She took off her red pencil skirt and her black blouse. She took a good look in the mirror. Her belly had obviously grown and there was no way of hiding it and her breast had slightly swollen. She hadn't told anyone she was pregnant, unless they had asked. She rubbed over her baby bump and started thinking. She had always wanted a child. And even though she's going to have to raise it all by herself, this is her child. This is her little baby girl. She was going to take care of her. But to take care of her she would have to take care of herself. At this moment everything she does can affect the baby. And even though she works in a lab, there had been enough times she almost died due to work. Maybe she should just take early maternity leave. She was easily able to afford it and even though Jane won't admit it, she would be perfectly capable of dealing and working with dr. Pike.

She took one last look in the mirror before removing the rest of her clothing. She stepped under the shower and let the cold, steaming water run over her body. While she was washing her hair with the lavender shampoo she always used, she felt something weird in her stomach. It wasn't a contraction but it wasn't a bad thing either. Then she felt it again, and again, and again. After feeling it for the fifth time she realized it; kicking. Her baby girl was using her tiny, little feet to kick for the first time. This day couldn't get any better if you'd ask Maura. First she found out she was going to have a girl, and then her baby girl kicked for the first time. It felt like after all the bad times, good times were finally coming up again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review guys. And maybe give me some nice girl names for the baby. Reviews make me write faster! xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Monday after the ultrasound Jane was sitting in BPD's cafeteria taking sips from her coffee. When she heard the door open she turned around and saw Maura walking in. Her honey blonde hair fell perfectly over her shoulders and her make up looked like it was done by Dominique Moncourtois himself.

Even with her flats on the good doctor still managed to look like she just came back from a photo shoot. Her baby bump fit her just fine.

Since Friday she also had this invisible glow over her. It looked like she was the sun herself that much was she beaming. It was safe to say she was very excited about having a baby girl.

It was only when Maura sat down next to her that Jane realized she had been staring at her friend for quite a while now.

Ever since Jane saw the first picture of Maura's baby she found herself staring at the pregnant woman more often than usual. She didn't know why; maybe it was because there was growing another child in her best friend, or maybe there was some hidden jealousy, but Jane just didn't know.

Jane had thought about children as well. Especially now her biological clock was ticking. But she just didn't want her child to be raised by anyone else if she happened to die in the line of duty. But she also didn't want to quit her job. She had worked so hard to get where she is now and throwing it all away to become a stay home mom just wasn't an option.

Maybe that's why Jane was so excited for Maura; because Maura was expecting to have something she would never have.

Maura noticed that Jane had been staring at her for a while. As Maura approached the detective, Jane was already lost in her thoughts. Maura ordered a cup of tea and sat next to Jane waiting to be noticed. It took a few seconds but finally the detective greeted her colleague.

"Hey Maur how are you feelin'?" Jane smiled as she took the final sip of her cup.

"Hello Jane. I'm feeling great. She has been kicking a lot but that's fine. How are you? You seemed a little out of this world when I walked in. Are you having nightmares again?"

"Awh that's adorable. No no I'm fine. Have you decided what color you want the nursery to be yet?"

"No, I'm not sure yet. I was thinking about a theme. Like flowers maybe. But I won't have any time to decide today I did tell you my parents are coming over tonight right? You can stay for dinner too if you like?"

"Oh yea sure."

"Okay well I have to go now. I have to finish things downstairs before I'll take my early maternity leave after this week. See you later?"

"Okay, see ya later maur." And with that the ME left off to her workstation.

Jane was surprised Maura's parents were able to come over this fast. It was good for Maura though, she needed distraction. Of course carrying a baby was a pretty big distraction, but Maura hadn't had a lot of time to process everything. Her husband died while they were about to expand their family.

Jane could only imagine how awful that must feel. And seeing Maura looking at the pictures of her and Ian or reading old post cards he used to send while he was in Africa just breaks her heart. But she had so much respect for her.

* * *

><p>Later that night Maura and Jane were preparing dinner and setting the table. Maura decided to keep it simple since she didn't had a lot of time to prepare anything.<p>

Her day at work had been kind of rough. When she arrived at her last crime scene before maternity leave, she saw the body of a young girl.

A panic attack looked around the corner for the doctor. She had imagined it to be her baby girl lying there. Her daughter being brutally murdered. Her daughter being killed by a gunshot wound straight through the head. Jane and Korsak had to calm her down and after five minutes she finally came back to reality.

Finally the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Maura said and walked up to the door. She looked at the clock and her parents appeared to be 30 minutes early, or so she thought. She opened the door and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

"Hello Maura." A woman's voice said. Maura gasped and struggled to find the right words.

What do you say when a woman like this shows up at your door? What do you say when a woman, who accused you of lying, shows up with a smile on your face shows up? What do you say when a woman, who only contacted you when she needed your kidney to save her other daughter, shows up?

"Hope, what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm terribly sorry for not updating for so long but I've been super busy with school and I'm dealing with some health issues. Please review? Like pretty please? I'd like some story ideas or baby names. Thanks for waiting xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey guys, sorry I've been away for so long. My dad was in the hospital so I hope you can understand that I had other things on my mind. But, here it is! Enjoy! xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"_Hope what are you doing here?"_

Maura's mouth falls open and as a reflex she puts her hand in front of it. She hasn't seen Hope for God knows how long. The last time probably was after she said she'd give Cailin her kidney. Hope never even thanked her for that.

Cailin did thank her on the other hand, she even gave her a necklace. A necklace which Paddy gave to Hope on her eighteenth birthday.

"I came here to talk, if you don't mind." Maura – still in shock – steps aside, making space for Hope to enter.

"Oh I didn't know detective Rizzoli was here, if you want me I can come back later."

"Uhm no it's okay." Maura says closing the door and following Hope into the living room.

"Jane if you could just leave us? It won't take long." Jane nods making her way towards the guest house.

When she's at the door she turns around one more time and when she sees Maura giving her a small nod, she opens the door and leaves.

"Okay, now we're alone." Maura starts "So what is it you have to say? Please don't take too long, I'm expecting guests." The doctor says cold.

"I see some things have changed since the last time we spoke?" Hope looks at Maura's all too obvious baby bump but when she doesn't get any response she continues "Okay I see, you're mad at me. And I completely understand. God I still don't know what was wrong with me for not coming to you earlier. For not thanking you earlier. I know you and Cailin met and that she gave you the necklace. And I… And I just came her to apologize. I never meant for you to feel bad or anything."

Hope keeps rambling about how sorry she is but she lost Maura after the word 'apologize'. That's all Maura wanted. She wanted some sort of closure.

After all she did gave one of her organs to her half-sister. She doesn't want to feel angry anymore. She just wants someone who understands how hard loss is. She just wants someone who understands how it feels to be pregnant. She wants someone who understands how she feels. She just wants her real mother.

While Hope was still talking Maura snaps back to reality and realizes what's happening.

Even before Hope's finished she walks up to Hope to give her a hug. "Thank you for coming." She says. Being in the embrace she finally feels like this was the missing puzzle piece. This is what she wanted her whole life, to find her birthmother. It didn't really work out the way she had hoped, but at least she found her. With these thoughts running through her head the ME can't stop herself from crying.

Maura was happy to have Constance by her side. She was finally having the connection with her that she wanted. But it was hard not to have someone by her side where she could share this experience with.

Of course she had Angela who was always in for a little chat but that wasn't the same. She wanted someone who she had real connection with. Someone like Hope. She wanted be able to call her at 3 a.m. to tell her her ankles were swollen and to ask if she had that too.

And now, now that her mother was holding her like that – a tear escaping from Hope's eyes as well – Maura finally felt like she was able to have that bond.

Of course they would have to start all over again, but everything's better than how it has been so far.

Without making any noise, Constance and Richard entered Maura's home with the key their daughter had given them a few weeks earlier.

Constance stopped moving at the sight and motioned Richard to do the same. They watched the little scenario for a few minutes.

Constance actually liked what she saw. She knew she couldn't discuss all the things concerning pregnancy.

The thought of that always made her sad. Of course she wanted to be there for her daughter and help her with all those things. But she just couldn't because of the lack of experience.

She could only hope her daughter and Hope were clean and could start over again. Maybe now her daughter could get the connection Constance knew she wanted.

With a little cough coming from the only man in the room, the two hugging women looked up and shared a giggle.

" Mother, father, I wasn't expecting you for another 20 minutes." Maura says, her voice a bit unstable.

"I know dear. I hope we haven't interrupted something special?" Constance said with a wink.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just planning on leaving. Sorry for the uphold." Already grabbing her back from the couch, Hope was stopped by a familiar arm grabbing holding her from moving.

"Please, you can stay for dinner if you like?" Maura said after accepting a nod from her parents. Hope shared a glance with both Richard and Constance, receiving a smile as response.

"I would love to."

* * *

><p>"So, that was unexpected." Jane said while she crushed down on the couch after cleaning the kitchen.<p>

"Yes, it was a surprise." Maura said while still reading her book. "But it was a pleasant surprise."

Jane has been observing Maura since the dinner. Not only to make sure she wasn't doing things she wasn't supposed to do, but also to see how she felt about Hope being there. Jane noticed Maura had been crying when she came back in.

She knew it must have been because of Hope. What she didn't know was that it were happy tears.

At first the detective wasn't all too happy to have Hope joining their dinner.

This woman had hurt her best friend. Not physically, but mentally Jane knew Maura was broken.

She had seen her friend entering BPD with red, swollen eyes enough times to know that. Let alone the times she caught Maura wiping away a tear during another autopsy.

It killed Jane to know there was nothing she could do about it. Yes, of course she could have talked to Hope but that wouldn't have made Maura feel any better.

So no, Jane did not approve Hope joining them.

But when she finally was able to share a glance with Maura, she could see a sparkle in her eyes.

It wasn't a normal 'I'm happy' sparkle. Neither was it a 'I love you' sparkle. It was a some sort of completed sparkle. Jane knew this was what Maura wanted. She knew how important Hope's approval was for Maura.

Of course she could have acted all cold and stuff, but this was Maura's happy moment. She had all she wanted at that moment.

So when dinner was over and everyone said their goodbye's, even Jane could accept the fact that Hope would be a part of the family.

"Jane," Jane's thoughts were interrupted by Maura standing up and sitting next to her. "Thank you. I know it wasn't easy for you tonight. I know you wanted to protect me like you always do, but I'm just so happy now. And I can never thank you enough for being so nice for me and helpful throughout these uhm, rather rough few weeks."

"Oh Maur, you don't need to thank me. You're my best friend, I'd do everything for you. And I'm so happy for you. You deserve some happiness in your life again. C'mere" Jane opened her arms and Maura gladly accepted the hug.

Jane wrapped her arms tight around the pregnant woman and took a deep breath. She could smell the lavender shampoo Maura always used. It smelled like home to her.

Jane has been staying at Maura's place for a few weeks now. But it felt like eternal. It has become so normal. Sometimes the two of them would crash together in one bed. Sometimes by accident, sometimes intentionally.

When they released each other from the hug their faces were only inches apart.

Jane stared at this beautiful woman who she had known for so long now.

And a few months after seeing her for the first time, she looked different at her. Still like a friend, but something just was different.

Every touch they had made was burned to her skin. She would still feel where the medical examiner had touched her even hours after.

A year after they met Jane knew she was in love with Maura. But she couldn't be, Maura had Ian. They were even getting married. So, against her will, Jane set her feelings aside. For the sake of Maura's happiness.

But now, with their faces only inches apart, temptation was all around for Jane. And even though Maura had just been through a terrible loss, it was so hard for Jane not to take action.

She loved this woman, she would die for this woman, she wanted to spend every day of her life with this woman.

Before she knew, she moved closer to Maura's face and pursed her lips. And finally, after waiting longer than Jane would have wanted, their lips met for the very first time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Wait, whaaat? How do you all feel about Rizzles? Yes or no? Now's the time to let me know if I should continue with Rizzles. Please, I'm almost begging for you all to send me a review or a PM, but please stay nice and don't get personal? Love xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Oh God, she's kissing me._ Maura's brain was overworking big time. She had no idea what to do. Should she return the kiss? Should she pull away? She didn't even know how she felt about Jane. Her hormones were going crazy right now.

In the past few weeks she has caught herself thinking about kissing the detective, but she blamed it on her pregnancy hormones. She had thought about it more than once to be honest. She just never let those thoughts win. She was scared that if she would act on her feelings, she would ruin their friendship.

So every time her hormones were starting to come up again she had to ignore them. But now that Jane was kissing her, ignoring those feelings was pretty hard. But what if it really only were the hormones? She couldn't give Jane false hope, she just couldn't.

So instead of letting her hormones speak for her, Maura just waited until Jane pulled away.

When she did, the two women stared at each other for a while. Jane, with a smile across her face. Maura, with a confused look.

But as soon as the blonde snapped back to reality and noticed her lips were touching the air again, she faked a small smile. Jane could see something was up with Maura. Had she done something wrong? Did Maura hate her now?

But instead of waiting for a reaction from the detective, Maura didn't hesitate to run up to her room. She wasn't ready to face Jane just yet. Maybe she could sort her feelings better after a good night of sleep.

"Maura please, I'm sorry!" Jane yelled after her friend, but with no response.

_Great, just freaking great_ She thought. She had just messed up the most amazing friendship with her best friend. And for what?

She had pushed her feelings away for over three years now, why couldn't she do it for another three? Maura was going to a terrible time and the only thing she could think about was expressing her own feelings. She wondered if Maura would ever forgive her.

For her the kiss felt magical. She thought that kissing Casey was great, but this was just way better.

Jane brought her fingers up to her lips, touching the place where her lips had touched Maura's. Closing her eyes, remembering the feeling. The feeling of those sweet, soft, pink lips. Hell, it was probably the most amazing thing Jane ever felt, but will never feel again. All because she messed up.

No matter how amazing Maura's lips felt on hers, it wasn't worth ruining their friendship over. All those amazing moments Jane had with her best friend, she will never have again. And to be honest, it hurt. It hurt so bad. The thought of never spending time together again. She loved their quality time. She even loved shopping together. But now she would never have anything like that again.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Maura was crawling in her bed after quickly putting her PJ's on and removing all her make-up including her mascara that was now formed in a vertical line down her face from crying. Lying in bed the good doctor was still trying to process all that happened.<p>

Jane kissed her. Sure she had had some fantasies about their lips locking a quick peck, but never had she thought Jane would be the one to initiate it.

But her mind had banned the thought of her and Jane being an item a long time ago. Before she and Ian got hitched, her mind drifted off to Jane several times a day. But she knew it would never really work out, especially since she had Ian and Jane had Casey. But you were allowed to have dreams, right?

But now, part of her dream had come true. She was just so confused. Was this really what she wanted? Does she really want to spend the rest of her life with Jane?

Of course she wants to, but does she really want to do it in this way? Right now, the answer was yes. But she couldn't tell Jane right away. What if her hormones were still dealing with the aftermath of the events?

Tomorrow, she decided she would tell Jane her feelings tomorrow. If it still were the same feelings, then tonight was the start of something beautiful. If her feelings changed, tonight would be the beginning of a very painful and awkward chapter in her life.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jane got out of bed early. She couldn't sleep because her mind kept repeating yesterday's events. She decided to make an 'I'm sorry' breakfast for Maura. It was the least she could do after what she did.<p>

Maura came down earlier than Jane expected. She turned around to see Maura walking straight at her. Assuming she'd get a slap across her face, Jane shut her eyes tight. But instead of feeling a hand hitting her cheek, she felt the same soft lips she felt yesterday. But this time her lips were still and the other pair was kissing. After Maura pulled back Jane opened her eyes again.

"I'm sorry for storming out of the room yesterday Jane. I actually liked it. But I was just so confused because of the pregnancy and Ian and stuff. But I liked it, I did. So I think that maybe we should give it a try. But let's just not tell anyone yet, okay?" Maura smiled like a school girl who just kissed for the first time ever.

"Are you sure Maur? I mean if you need some time to think that's okay. Or or" Jane was interrupted by a peck on the lips. "I'll take it you're ready then?" Jane giggled and gave Maura a big hug.

The rest had gone by pretty quick. Jane would work, Maura would make dinner and at night the couple would cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie.

But Saturday night was different. Not the cuddle part, they again watched a movie.

Halfway the movie Maura, as little spoon, started to shift and twist because she wasn't comfortable in her currently position. Then after five minutes of unstopped movement she sat up straight, rubbing her belly.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Jane sat up too, looking worried.

"Jane can you get the car? You need to get me to a hospital, I'm having cramps." Maura was almost having a panic attack. By the time Jane got back to get Maura, tears were streaming down Maura's face. "Jane I'm bleeding."

"Oh my God Maura okay come on, let's get you in the car. Everything will be fine, I promise. It's all gonna be okay." Jane tried to reassure her friend while escorting her to the car.

Once they arrived at the hospital Maura was immediately taken away by the nurses who put her in a wheelchair.

The car ride wasn't all too good. Maura had groaned in pain all the way.

Jane was told to wait in the waiting room, but after an hour of waiting there still was no news.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry, again, it took so long. My dad is still dealing with health issues and I just need to help him. But please please please review. I loved your last reviews, so make me a bit happy again? Please review and maybe some girl names? xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After waiting for what seemed like eternal, but in reality wasn't longer than 2 hours, Jane finally saw a doctor walking towards her holding a file in his hand. The back of his head was bald but the little hair he had was grey, indicating he probably was somewhere in his 50's. His glasses gave him a smart impression. On his with lab coat he had a name card saying 'Dr. Reynolds'. Praying he had good news, Jane asked how Maura was doing.

"She had an internal bleeding. It happens sometimes that a pregnant woman starts bleeding. Most of the time it's innocent. We were able to stop the bleeding and get the blood out, but we would like her to stay for a few more nights just to make sure everything's fine."

Jane let out a relieved sigh when another question popped up in her head "How about the baby, is the baby okay?"

"Physically the baby is fine. But because of the amount of blood dr. Isles lost there might be a chance the baby has brain damage. We won't know for sure until she is born though, so everything is possible. Most of the babies who had to endure this are fine. When she is born we will have to take her with us right away to run some tests." Just as he had finished his sentence he got beeped for an emergency. "Oh, I have to go. You can visit her. Just make sure she gets enough rest. She's going to wake up any minute."

And with that dr. Reynolds rushed off to another emergency, leaving Jane unable to ask anything else. _Oh God _ she thought as she stood in the quiet waiting room.

She wasn't really sure if this was good news or not. Maura was fine, she was safe. But on the other hand, the baby might not. Even though most babies are still fine after something like this, that doesn't mean that every baby is.

What if Maura's baby wasn't? What if Maura was that one in a million, where her child would be left with brain damage? No, Jane couldn't think like this. She had to support Maura, assure her everything would be fine. If she didn't who would?

Debating whether to call her mother first or not, Jane decided that could wait. She had to see Maura first.

Walking in to room 406 she saw her girlfriend lying on the bed. Hair falling perfectly on the pillow, still looking a little pale just like she did when they entered the hospital. She was hooked on some machines, measuring her heart rate and blood pressure. On the left side of the bed was a big, green chair which looked comfortable, as if it was made for long visits.

Jane walked over to Maura and stood on the left side of her bed. Her left hand gently cupped the right side of Maura's face and her thumb stroked her cheek softly. Jane could swear she felt her friend shivering a bit at the touch, but started to doubt herself when Maura's eyes stayed closed.

After giving a small kiss on the cheek, Jane walked out and decided to call her mother. Angela would've found out sooner or later anyway so she might as well just tell her.

While Jane was calling, changes were happening in room 406. Maura's eyes slowly fluttered open. She knew she was in a hospital, only the smell was enough to know, but she couldn't recall why she was here. After hearing a familiar voice from outside the corridor, Maura knew she wouldn't have to be scared. Because just as always, her knight in shining armor was there to protect her.

"Jane?" Trying to call her girlfriend, Maura's voice sounded weak. She cleared her throat and tried again, this time with better luck. A head popped in the room and big brown eyes were staring at her. After quickly ending the phone call Jane walked in the room with a big smile on her face, happy that Maura was awake.

"What happened? Why am I here?" A tired voice asked.

"Maur you were bleeding sweetheart. You're fine now, but there is a slight chance the baby has brain damage. But they won't know for sure unless she's born. So when she's born, they're immediately going to run some test to make sure everything is fine. But most of the babies are left with a 100 percent working brain, so I'm sure your baby girl won't be any different." Taking a deep breath, Jane looked over at Maura trying to figure out how she was handling with receiving this much information all at once. Looking in her friend's eyes she saw the tears that were forming, but that were swiped away by Maura's hand.

"I uhm…" Maura stuttered "I would like some sleep now. You can go home if you like, I'm sure our bed is much more comfortable than this chair." After finishing her sentence Maura turned around so her back was now facing Jane.

Jane knew Maura wanted to be alone right now. She could tell just by hearing her voice. She gave the blonde a peck on the cheek and headed home.

The detective decided she would come back straight after she woke up. She couldn't leave Maura alone for too long. Especially since she was worried Maura might become too upset over something that wasn't even sure to be true.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Jane headed to Maura, the detective left without having slept that night. Her thoughts were constantly going back to Maura and how alone she must feel in that hospital room.<p>

When she arrived at the corridor Maura's room was in, Jane could hear sobs becoming louder as she got closer to room 406.

She already saw this coming, so instead of trying to sleep she prepared herself for this. This was pretty much inevitable to happen, so she was glad it was happening now, instead of Maura holding back her feelings.

Walking into the room she saw Maura curled up in a fetus position just like when she left yesterday. Stationing herself behind Maura playing the big spoon, the brunette wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend.

"What if she's not okay?" The blonde hiccupped. "It's all my fault. If she has any sort of brain damage it's all my fault Jane!" A much louder sob left the ME's mouth.

"Of course it isn't Maura. Like the doctor said, it happens sometimes. And he also said most of the babies come out just fine. It isn't your fault babe, you did nothing wrong." Jane kissed her friend's shoulder as she rubbed her arm. Maura rubbed her right hand on her belly.

"I'm sorry Jayma, it's all my fault. I'm sorry baby, you don't deserve this." Maura apologized to her baby. _Jayma, that's it, that's how I can take Maura's mind off of this_.

"Hold on there." Jane sat up straight. "Did I just hear a baby name leave your lips? Is there something you're not telling me dr. Isles?" This comment let a giggle leave Maura's mouth. She completely forgot telling Jane about this.

"Yes detective Rizzoli, I know what my baby's name will be." Finally calming down Maura turned around on her back so she could face Jane. "I don't know where I heard the name, but it had always been in the back of my mind. At first I wanted to give her a name with a meaning, you know, something that meant smart or beautiful or something like that. But I just couldn't find any name that I liked better than this one. So, I have decided to call her Jayma." As Maura said the name a small smile appeared on her face.

"It's a beautiful name Maura. Just like I know your baby will be beautiful!"

"Our."

"Excuse me?"

"Our baby Jane, I want you to help me raise her. I know you said you never wanted to have kids, but I would really love for you, as my girlfriend, to help me raise Jayma." Maura's smile grew as she had finally said it.

She had planned on asking Jane for a while now, but she never found the right moment. Plus knowing how Jane felt about having children and being a family made it only more nerve wrecking. And right now just seemed like the best moment there would ever be.

Looking into the detective's eyes, Maura saw some confusion, but that soon turned into a sparkle.

"Oh Maura, I thought you would never ask!" As soon as the words were out in the open, their lips locked for what probably was the most passionate kiss in history.

Maura loved it, she wanted more. Just slowly she opened her mouth a bit, allowing her tongue to touch Jane's lips, surprised to feel something softer instead of lips. As their tongues swirled around each other, sparkles practically flew all around the room.

The magical moment didn't last much longer, as it was interrupted by a knock on the door and none other than Angela Rizzoli standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of flowers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN whoop, so here it is, next chapter. So life's being a prick right now. I don't know when the next update will come, asap! PLEASEEE, review? The more reviews the more inspiration the faster I will update (hopefully). Thank you all for reading and supporting! y'all are the BEST 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Angela was still a bit shaken up from the call Jane gave her last night. Of course the text she got from her daughter saying that Maura was awake was reassuring but the endorphin was still pumping through her brains.

After having ate her breakfast the somewhat elderly woman decided to buy some flowers and bring Maura a visit. She couldn't do anything other than gasp when she saw what she saw when she stood in the doorframe.

The two kissing women she saw on the bed looked so, so happy, so true.

If Angela was honest with herself, she couldn't be any happier for them. They both loved each other and she knew Maura was making a big mistake by marrying Ian at the time.

Of course she was happy Maura was happy, but she knew Jane could make her even happier. So seeing it was finally happening, still surprised because of the timing, meant everything to her.

Jane and Maura were both shocked having no idea Angela was coming to visit. Maura, who was still too shocked after everything that had happened, decided to keep her mouth shut and let Jane do the talking. And Jane did.

"Ma, ma I'm so sorry. We wanted to tell you but"

"No buts Jane." Angela broke her off "There aren't any excuses for this. You guys should have told me right away so we could have thrown the party before all of this happened! God I'm so happy for y'all!" Hearing Angela say this words made both women sigh in relieve.

Knowing that everyone else would accept them as a couple, Angela was the only one they had their doubts about.

Jane for instants knew Frost and Frankie were having a bet on when she and Maura would come out. And Korsak sometimes gave Angela subtle hints, which were often neglected or simply not heard.

But knowing that her mother approved this relationship, Jane couldn't wait to tell her she sort of was going to have a grandbaby. She really wanted to tell her everything right now, but Jane wanted to wait until she was sure Maura was ready to.

"Thank you Angela. It means a lot to both Jane and I that you approve our relationship. And thank you so much for visiting. You really didn't have to do that." Maura said hoping to change the subject, still feeling a bit overwhelmed about everything that had just happened.

They chatted for about an hour, Angela sitting on the chair and Jane lying next to Maura with her arm wrapped around the blonde's neck.

When the oldest woman in the room had left again Jane quickly stole a kiss from her girlfriend, receiving a giggle in return.

She loved hearing Maura laugh. It was such a sweet and calming sound. Not to forget how cute Jane found it. Just as Maura found Jane's laugh the most wonderful sound she could hear. After going through so much in such a short amount of time, Maura kept being amazed by how positive Jane always was. Because as sarcastic as she always was, when it really was important she was always positive.

After a while Jane decided Maura needed some rest. Especially after the doctor told them Maura was allowed to go home that night if everything kept going fine.

So when she was home, Jane came up with the idea to finish the nursery. She and Maura had started it a while ago with the theme of princesses. And now that she knew the name, Jane had the perfect idea of how to finish it. Wanting to finish it before Maura came home that evening, not wanting her to find out the surprise by still wearing her painting clothes or smelling like paint.

* * *

><p>That evening Maura was indeed allowed to go home. After a visit from her own parents, she had a nap and before she knew it Jane was kissing her awake and telling her she could go home.<p>

Getting in the car still went kind of rough, so she knew she needed to rest when she got home.

When arriving at home she smelled an odd odor as she entered the living room.

"Jane what's that smell? Did you burn something while I was gone?" Maura questioned.

Jane's response wasn't the way Maura had expected it to be. A rush of panic took over Jane's facial expressions when she realized she forgot to close the door of the nursery. She couldn't lie to Maura, so she had to tell her now.

"I uhm, I have a surprise for you. C'm on, let's go." Jane led the way to the nursery.

When she opened the door Maura felt tears of happiness forming in her eyes. The door to the square room opened to the inside. The wall of the door and the one across were both beautiful baby pink and the two remaining walls were both white.  
>In the right back corner of the room was a beautiful brown, wooden crib, the inside covered with a pink, lace blanket.<br>Opposite it on the left side was a same color dresser with a pillow on it to change the diapers. The drawers were full with diapers and napkins, mostly diapers. A few feet away from the dresser was a chair. The chair too was brown and wooden. It was one of those wiggle chairs people sometimes used to breastfeed their children in. Jane wasn't sure if Maura planned on breastfeeding, but she didn't want to take any risks.  
>Opposite of the chair was a closet, filled with the clothes Jane and Maura had already bought or received as a gift.<p>

When Maura looked around the room one more time when she noticed it. Above the chair, the name 'Jayma' was written in pink letters. It was written in a bow and under the 'J' and the last 'A' were two little clouds. The name was accentuated with a small, black line giving it that little extra it needed to make it look perfect.

All around the room were pictures of different Disney princesses on floor level, making it look like they were standing there.  
>More on eyelevel there were three photo frames. The first one held a picture of Maura's very first echo. The middle one held a picture of the echo where Maura found out she was having a girl. The third one didn't have a picture, instead it had a text saying "My last echo". When Maura looked around the room four times she turned to Jane.<p>

"Did you do all of this?" Maura asked and Jane heavenly nodded in response.

As soon as Jane's head stopped nodding Maura crashed her lips on Jane's.

"Thank you so, so much Jane. It's perfect. You're perfect. And I don't know what I would have done without you. You're going to be a great mother Jane and I can't wait for you to finally meet our baby. And she's going to love you just as much as I love you. I love you so much Jane." Tears of pure joy and happiness were forming in Maura's eyes by the time she finished her sentence.

"I love you too Maura, and I can't wait to see this little sweet-pea that's inside of you. You're so strong and I'm so proud of you. And you know what? Everything's gonna be fine. The baby, you, everything's gonne be just the way it's supposed to be." As Jane finished her mini pep talk she pulled her girlfriend into a tight embrace. She kissed Maura's temple and whispered some sweet words into the blonde's ear.

"Come on, let's get you to the couch and then I'll make you some dinner kay? I'm sure that hospital food was horrible." Jane guided Maura to the couch, knowing she still was a bit weak in the legs.

After making sure Maura was comfortable she went to the kitchen to start making her girlfriend dinner, but before she even opened the fridge she knew her efforts to make something weren't necessary anymore. On the fridge was a note stating that Angela had made them something and that she only had to warm it. _Thank you ma_

The rest of the night went by quiet. The two soon to be parents ate their dinner and shortly after that Frankie paid them a visit. It wasn't a long visit but just long enough for Maura before her eyes started to flutter. Now the two women were lying next to each other in bed, Jane yet again as the big spoon and Maura in her usual position as little spoon.

"Goodnight Maur, love ya" Jane said before her mind went blank and she drifted off to God knows where dreams exist.

"Goodnight Jane, I love you more." Maura softly whispered, making it sound super romantic. She snuggled just a bit closer to Jane before she too drifted away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you all for the reviews. I'm going to take a jump in time with the next chapter and we're going to get closer to the birth. Do you all want me to continue after the baby is born? And do you all like the name Jayma? PLEASE - KEEP REVIEWING! It sometimes gives me inspiration! much love xoxo**


End file.
